Modern vehicles are often equipped with entertainment and/or navigation systems, often called “infotainment” systems. In addition to providing navigation information from a local database, infotainment systems are increasingly Internet-connected, and so can supplement locally available information with information obtained from on-line sources such as Google. This information, when combined with navigation and position information, can provide immediately relevant and often up-to-date information to a user about nearby points of interest, such as restaurants, shopping, attractions, and other points of interest.
Some infotainment systems facilitate a user taking action on surrounding points of interest. Actions may include selecting a point of interest in the infotainment system, commencing navigation to the point, getting information about the point, calling ahead to schedule reservations (such when the point of interest is a restaurant), checking availability/open hours, etc. Infotainment systems may also provide information about traffic and offer options to find alternate routes around traffic, show estimated arrival times for given routes, and allow a user to call ahead to a destination, among other possible features and options.